How Do I Tell Him?
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A short little two chapter fic in which Gen finds out she's pregnant, and when she tells Remus.
1. Gen

Title: How Do I Tell Him?

Summary: A short little two chapter fic in which Gen finds out she's pregnant, and when she tells Remus.

Dedicated to emuerz, who asked for something like this. Hope you like it :)

Chapter 1: Gen

Gen lay stretched out on the couch in the loft she shared with Remus, wishing her headache would go away and wishing Remus would stop babying her. "I'm fine, Remus." she groaned, brushing his hand away.

"No, you're not." he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face. "You don't have a fever. But I still think you need to go to St. Mungo's anyway, even if it's just for a Pepper Up Potion."

"I don't need one." she argued.

"Yes, you do. I'd go with you but I've got something to do first." he muttered.

"Well, what if I don't go? What if I say I did and I didn't." she asked, smiling softly.

"Then I'll drag you there as soon as I get back." he laughed.

"Oh, fine." she sighed, heaving herself up off the couch. She moved too quickly and suddenly felt dizzy.

"You OK?" Remus asked, grabbing her arm.

"Fine." she groaned. "Just peachy."

"Why don't you get Lily or Marci to go with you?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I think I'll do that." she sighed, grabbing her cloak and Disapparating.

Gen found herself at the house Lily and James shared. She headed up the walk and quickly knocked on the door. "Hey, James." she said weakly when he answered the door.

"What's wrong, Gen?" James asked. "You look rough."

"I feel rough." she sighed. "Remus wants me to go to St. Mungo's to get a Pepper Up Potion and he said someone should go with me, so, is Lily around?"

"No, she's not." James frowned. "But I'll go with you."

"Thanks." she smiled.

A little while later, James was starting to regret going with her. He sat impatiently fidgeting while Gen was getting sorted out by short, red-headed Healer.

And the Healer was a gossipy kind of witch, to make things worse. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked casually, shutting the door behind her.

"No, he's not. Just a friend." Gen muttered, glancing at the Healer in confusion. "So, where's my nasty, horrid Pepper Up Potion?" she asked.

"No Pepper Up Potions for you, missy. At least not for another seven months. It won't be good for your baby."

"Do WHAT now?" Gen asked, stunned.

"Yes, you're nearly two months along." the Healer said with a smile.

"Oh, hell." Gen gaped. The Healer quickly ushered Gen back outside, telling her that all she needed was bed rest and to take it easy for a little while. Her headaches should wear off soon.

"And don't over-do yourself!" she shouted as Gen joined James.

"So?" James asked, hopping to his feet.

"James... I... oh, you have to promise you won't tell anyone until I've told Remus!" she cried out. He nodded and she whispered, "Oh, James, I'm pregnant."

James grinned. "Go, Gen! So, can I be godfather?"

Gen nodded weakly. "Of course you can."


	2. Remus

How Do I Tell Him?

Remus's reaction. Oh, boy. Here we go.

Chapter 2: Remus

Gen timidly shut the door behind her and paused, trying to figure out how she was going to explain to Remus that she was carrying his child? And what would his reaction be?

"Gen?" he called, and she swore softly to herself. There goes her chances of thinking of a way to tell him.

"Yeah?" she asked, heading to the living room.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, glancing at her from over the top of _The Evening Prophet. _

"No, not really." she muttered, sinking down onto the couch.

"Gen, I know you hate Pepper Up Potions, but, really, you'd feel a lot better of you had taken one." he began.

"Before you berate me, the Healer wouldn't let me!" she snapped.

Remus frowned from behind his paper and said, "Never heard of a Healer not wanting to heal before."

She sighed and asked, "You don't believe me, do you?" His only answer was ruffling his paper slightly. "I went! James can vouch for me!"

"I can believe you went. But I don't think -- "

Gen had had enough of him not believing her. "Remus, the Healer wouldn't let me because... because I'm pregnant, OK?"

Remus dropped his paper in surprise. "Did you just say... what I think you just said?" he asked slowly, staring at her. She nodded weakly. He stared for about five seconds more, then, grinning, he hopped from his chair, hugging her tightly, yet carefully.

"You're not mad?" she asked, confused.

"Mad? Why would I be?" he asked, still grinning.

"I... well, you're a... werewolf... and..." she trailed off, looking at the floor.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." he muttered gently. "But for right now, you're taking it easy. And I mean it. Until you give birth, you're not lifting a finger."

"What? After that I'm on my own?" she asked jokingly.


End file.
